Questions pour un couillon édition 3
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Vous en avez marre de votre quotidien nul ? Dites vous qu'il existe une émission pour demi-dieux qui est encore pire que votre quotidien et c'est la seule chose diffusée là-bas ( une émission sur les vignes de monsieur D mais c'est nul donc personne regarde). Edition 3, les enfants d'Arès, Héphaïstos et Hermès ont enfin leur heure de gloire ! Toujours vulgaire, drôle et léger
1. Bande annonce merdique

Jason marchait tranquillement dans le Camp Jupiter, fier de ce qu'ils étaient devenus après tous les évènements qu'ils avaient traversé.

"Aaah..., soupira-t-il avec fierté, quelle harmonie reposante !"

Alors les enfants, laissez-moi vous donner un conseil de demi-dieu à demi-dieu :

NE DITES PAS CA BORDEL !

"Et c'est repartiiiii !"

 _ **VOUS PENSIEZ QUE C'ÉTAIT TERMINE ?**_

 _ **ET BAH NOOOON !**_

Ils reviennent encore plus intelligents que jamais et les noms d'équipe se sont arrangés !

 _Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Parfois j'ai honte de faire partie de ce jeu…_

On a recruté le meilleur présentateur possible avec douceur et amour !

 _"Lâchez moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? C'est pour quoi ce sac ? JE SUIS DANGEREUSEMENT ÉLECTRIQUE et je suis ROMAIN !... pourquoi j'ai parlé de tranquillité déjà ?"_

Le public est toujours aussi réceptif, gentil et super calme ! En plus il est super cultivé, pour aller avec l'émission :

 _Drew (dans le public chéri) : TEAM EDWARD FOREVER !_

 ** _BAM DANS VOS FACES ! Voici la troisième édition de Questions pour un couillon !_**

 ** _Dernière manche avant la finale !_**

 _Echo : Finale, finale, finale..._

 _ **Les enfants d'Arès, Héphaïstos et Hermès s'affrontent dans un duel sans MERCI !**_

 _Echo: Merci, merci, merci..._

 _Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur): Y'a pas de quoi poupée_

 _ **Les blagues sont toujours aussi NULLES !**_

 _Echo: Nulles, nulles, nulles_

 _ **L'abus d'alcool c'est dangereux ! Sortez couvert.**_

 _Echo: ... J'en ai marre de cette émission..._

 _ **Questions pour un couillon édition 3, vous ne l'attendiez pas et bah moi non plus**_

 _ **BAM, EXPLOSION, PSCHIIIIT, BANG, POW, PAILLETTES !**_

 _ **Sortie prévue à partir de la fin du mois de juin ~**_


	2. Chapitre putain de 1

_**Bien le bonjour à tous, ici Capitaine Awesome la réalisatrice du fameux jeu "Questions pour un couillon" (on critique pas le nom s'il vous plait). Alors, vous devez savoir que je suis super à fond pour vous donner le maximum lors de cette dernière édition avant la finale alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews, pour m'aider à rester motivée parce que moi et la motivation on est pas très copines (elle est très libertine, elle adore aller voir ailleurs) mais je suis dans une bonne relation avec la flemme. (COMME C'EST ÉTONNANT !).**_

 _ **Normalement, on va tourner à un chapitre par semaine qui tombera tous les samedi, sauf si j'arrive à écrire assez pour passer à deux chapitres par semaine ce qui serait top. Alors, si on tourne avec 1 chapitre par semaine, sachant que je suis pas là du mois d'aout ça va être très compliqué de boucler cette édition avant la fin des vacances, mais elle sera terminée quand même ça c'est promis !**_

 _ **Assez de blabla, je ne sais même pas QUI va lire toute cette merde mais j'annonce l'ouverture officielle de QUESTIONS POUR UN COUILLON, EDITION 3 ! MERCI DE ME LIRE, MERCI DE ME SUIVRE DANS MES DELIRES, MERCI D'ETRE ENCORE LA ET BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome (réalisatrice de jeu-TV nul depuis trop longtemps déjà)**_

Présentateur électrique : Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle et dernière édition de questions pour un couillon avant la finale tant attendue ! Cette fois, je serai le seul et unique présentateur, Jason Grace pour vous servir !

 _Acclamations du public._

Présentateur électrique :… J'ai été assez convainquant ?

Moi (dans les coulisses) : Ouais Jason, mais ne demande pas ça comme ça, tu ruines tout mon travail !

Présentateur électrique : Je tiens à préciser que j'ai été pris en tant que présentateur que pour ma bouille d'ange qui est vendeuse et affreusement sexy. Sinon, j'avais pas particulièrement envie de le faire…

Piper (dans le public chéri) : C'EST LE MIEN ! C'EST MON HOMME !

Percy (sous l'o-… dans le public) : Quel gâchis, mais quel gâchis…

Présentateur électrique : Tu te sens plus depuis que t'as fait ton coming out avec Nico, pas vrai ?

Nico (dans la force ob-… dans le public aussi) : Prières de ne pas me mêler à ça, merci bien. On est plus ensemble en plus.

Drew (dans le public chéri) : QUOI ? COMMENT ? QUI ? OU ? QUAND ?

Nico (dans la force obscure du public) : Plus tard…

Présentateur électrique : Donc, cette édition va être placée sous le signe de la bonne humeur et des super noms d'équipe comme d'habitude. Toujours à rappeler qu'ils ont été choisi par un panel compétent constitué de grecs pas compétents comme Percy par exemple…

Percy (sous l'océan) : Hé ! Je t'ai encore rien fait, raciste !

Présentateur électrique : Tout à fait… « pas encore ». Donc il va y avoir 10 questions, parce que c'est ainsi et que c'est la production qui choisit. D'ailleurs, d'après mon texte, il faut les applaudir. Allez, tous ensemble, clap clap !

Public : Clap, clap, clap.

La production (Chionée, Calypso, Dyonisos, Apollon et moi) : Merci bien, on remercie aussi les sponsors et autre et rappelons que le droit d'auteur on sait pas ce que c'est…

Présentateur électrique : Tiens, cette fois il manque Arès, ses enfants jouent ?

Chionée (dans les coulisses) : Quel demi dieu intelligent, je le changerai bien en glace pour le regarder à tout jamais… Qu'est ce qu'il est beau !

Piper (dans le public chéri) : Ai-je précisé que ce beau gosse m'appartient à MOI ?

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : Piper ?

Piper (dans le public chéri) : Oui Carlie, tu me soutiens ?

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : Non, mais juste ferme ta gueule, ok ?

Aphrodite (dans le public chéri) : Je n'accepterai pas que tu parles de la sorte à mes enfants ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire ?

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : Et c'est reparti… Ecoutez, je suis là pour regarder des cons jouer à ce jeu de merde, concernant ma vie sentimentale, je trouve que la chasse à l'homme est le meilleur des sports, heureuse ?

Artémis (dans la lune) : Je tiens à préciser qu'elle ne fait pas partie de mes chasseresses. Encore heureux !

Présentateur électrique : C'est super mais je m'en fous, donc maintenant, merci d'applaudir les débiles de cette édition et les noms d'équipe ô combien intelligents qui vont avec. Ouais.

Donc on commence avec la Team Culcul la Praline, composée de Frank Zhang, Clarisse de la Rue et Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, enfants d'Arès et… Dis Reyna, tu voulais pas faire plus long aussi ?

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Je ne suis pas très heureuse d'être ici, donc si tu en rajoutes en plus…

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : Qui a donné les noms d'équipe ? Que je puisse le massacrer de suite.

Présentateur électrique : Pas la peine de commencer à se plaindre, il est impossible de changer les noms d'équipe.

Axel (dans les coulisses) : Et c'est là que j'interviens parce qu'impossible n'est pas Axel.

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Tu es encore là ?

Moi (dans les coulisses) : La production se pose la même question, je t'avais pas loué pour une deuxième saison il me semble.

Axel (dans les coulisses) : Une fois arrivé je ne repars plus, c'est comme ça. Donc, parlons affaires maintenant, j'ai des prix assez élevés mais qualité assurée !

Présentateur électrique : On me dit dans mon oreillette que je devrais appeler la sécurité, mais je te laisse le choix Axel. Donc soit tu pars de toi-même soit Arès va te faire partir. Alors ?

Axel (dans les coulisses) : C'EST UNE HONTE, UNE HONTE ! ET LA LIBERTE D'EXPRESSION, HEIN ?!

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Si vous voulez on peut partir…

Athéna (dans le public sage) : AXEL ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et repars d'où tu viens.

Axel (dans les coulisses) : Vous êtes tous corrompus, aaaaah !

Arès (security man) : C'est bien, maintenant tu dégages.

Et Axel se fit dégager.

Présentateur électrique : Hum, désolé pour ce léger contre temps, donc passons à la-

Daemon (sous l'océan) : COUSIN !

Neia (dans la force obscure du public) : Il parait que mon Dieu est passé par là, où est-il ?

Présentateur électrique : C'est pas possible… Daemon, Neia, restez tranquille !

Daemon (sous l'océan) : Ayez, il croit que puisque c'est un fils de Zeus-

Présentateur électrique : De Jupiter.

Daemon (sous l'océan) : C'est la même. Donc je disais puisque c'est un fils de ZEUS , ZED, EUH, UH, ESS… EUH… hum… BREF ! Il croit qu'il a le droit de donner des ordres à ses cousins et-

Alice (sous l'océan) : Assieds-toi idiot, ou je vais te frapper tellement fort que tu oublieras ton prénom.

Daemon (sous l'océan) : Oui madame…

Présentateur électrique : Merci Alice, passons désormais à-

Voix-off (Will) : La production veut que tu te dépêches mec…


	3. En retard le chapitre deux

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Devinez qui commence avec les retards ? C'est moi ! Je suis désolée ! Surtout que les chapitres sont prêts mais je n'ai pas l'ordi pour poster donc c'est un peu chaud.**_

 _ **Merci de tous vos retours pour cette troisième édition, j'espère qu ce chapitre vous plaira encore ~**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

Présentateur électrique (la connexion a du mal) : Mais je fais ce que je peux ! C'est pas de ma faute si y'a que des gens énervants par ici !

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : « Des gens énervants » on dit des chieurs pour aller plus vite … J'étais vraiment une meilleure présentatrice …

Présentateur électrique : Bon, je vais annoncer la deuxième équipe, d'accord ? Tout ira bien pendant vos quelques minutes de silence, vous ne deviendrez pas muets malheureusement.  
ALORS, la deuxième équipe c'est la Team Bob le bricoleur composée de Léo Valdez et de Nyssa… Nyssa … les enfants d'Héphaïstos ! APPLAUDISSONS-LES !

Public : CLAP CLAP CLAP

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Je suis aussi chaud que la braise !

Ambre (dans la force obscure du public) : HAHAHAHA ! ELLE ETAIT EXCELLENTE !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : J'adore cette fille, un truc de malade !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : On est que deux dans notre équipe ?

Présentateur électrique : On dirait bien, vous allez devoir vous surpasser mais ça ira, j'en suis sûr !

Thalia (dans le public VIP) : On reparle de l'équipe de deux de la première édition ?

Daemon (sous l'océan) : C'est parce que j'étais pas là !

Neia (dans la force obscure du public) : Arrête de briller comme ça débile, t'es pire qu'un vampire de Twilight !

Annabeth (dans le public sage) : Les références qu'on a par ici …

Drew (dans le public chéri) : TEAM EDWARD FOREVER !

Présentateur électrique : Bon bah la dernière équipe vous pouvez entrer …

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Laisse, on va faire notre propre présentation !

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : GRECS ET ROMAINS, LUKE EST DE RETOUR !

Luke (team Robin des Bois ) : Salut !

Percy (sous l'océan) : Sérieux mec ? Tu reviens de la mort et tu nous dis « Salut ! » ?

Nico (dans la force obscure du public) : Excuse-le, c'est la première fois qu'il voit des gens polis…

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Et nous sommes la team ROBIN DES BOIS !

Luke (team Robin des Bois): Plus cliché que ça tu meures...

Hadès (dans la force obscure du public) : Ce jeu de mot était pas mal !

Présentateur électrique: Oh mes Dieux…  
Je crois que c'est tout pour les équipes, on peut avoir les encouragements des Dieux ? D'abord Arèèèès !

Arès (dans le public badass): VOUS AVEZ INTERET A GAGNER TOCARDS, OU VOUS ETES PLUS MES ENFANTS !

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline): J'ai rien à craindre, je suis intouchable !

Frank (team Culcul la Praline): La chance ...

Présentateur électrique: Merci Arès... Au tour d'Héphaïstos de présenter ses encouragements à ses enfants !

Héphaïstos (dans le public moc- ... bricoleur): Faites de votre mieux ou bricoler un petit truc pour gagner.

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur): T'inquiète papa, j'ai le FIREEEEE avec moi !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur): Je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne brule pas le plateau...

Présentateur électrique: Très mignon, pour terminer Hermès !

Hermès (dans le public nomade): Volez-leur la victoire !

Connor (team Robin des Bois): Bien sûr papa ~

Luke (team Robin des Bois): Enocre une fois, pourquoi je suis là ? Je sais qu'on en parle depuis notre arrivée mais j'ai du mal à vous suivre !

Présentateur électrique: Bon Luke, je te connais pas mais tu commences à m'énerver donc tu vas te calmer si tu veux pas tester mes éclairs !

Percy (sous l'océan): Oh ouiii, Jason va lancer une attaque tonnerre ~

Présentateur électrique: Le "oh oui" me fait un peu peur...

Carlie (dans le public VIP): Evite Percy, je veux pas que tu deviennes mon beau frère !

Zeus (dans le public VIP): Ni mon gendre.

Piper (dans le public chéri): Je vous rappelle que c'est MON homme, au cas où vous n'auriez pas-

Carlie (dans le public VIP): JE T'EN PRIE PERCY, TAPE TOI JASON !

Léo (team Bob le bricoleur): Wow, on se calme, Piper n'est pas si horrible que ça, pas vrai Jas' ?

Présentateur électrique : ... vais devenir chasseresse... ON COMMENCE ! Première question ...

BOUM !

Présentateur électrique: Je vais partir je crois...

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline): Y'a une bagarre en prévision ?

Arès (dans le public guerrier): VISE LE VISAGE MA FILLE !

Will (dans le public avec des lunettes de soleil): Non, pas le visage, c'est difficile à soigner !

Drew (dans le public chéri): NON PAS LE VISAGE !

Lacy (dans le public chéri): Imagine c'est un bel homme ? Attends et si c'est un moche tu peux continuer le travail ~

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur): Pourquoi ça arrive toujours quand cette émission se tourne ?

? : ME TAPER PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT, JE FAIS QUE PASSER !

Le monsieur bizarre se releva, prit son balais magique et repartit.

Annabeth (dans le public sage) : Est-ce qu'on a bien tous vu Harry Potter … ?

Moi (dans les coulisses) : NON ! PAS LUI ! ON A PAS LES DROITS D'AUTEUR SUR CE MEC PUTAIN !

Présentateur électrique : Bon bah… c'était pas celui-à-la-cicatrice-en-éclair-mais-qui-n'est-pas-fils-de-Jupiter…

Moi (dans les coulisses) : Merci beaucoup… PAGE DE PUB !

Présentateur électrique : Quoi ?! Mais-

Ainsi, un garçon aux petites bouclettes brunes et à l'air espiègle déboula sur l'avant du plateau, poussa le Présentateur Electrique et une musique aux sonorités commerciales et calmes envahit le plateau.

Léo (vendeur chaud bouillant, team Bob le bricoleur) : Yo man devant cette super émission, ça va ? Je suis Léo Valdez, et je vais te parler de potions qui sont des putains de miracles... Et pour toi man, elles passent de 1**** à 1***** seulement !

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : C'est quoi ces prix ?! Même moi j'aurais fait moins cher !

Léo (vendeur chaud bouillant) : Tu veux pas goûter au paradis, Travis ?

Et Léo le vendeur chaud bouillant vendit ainsi une vingtaine de ses potions aux pauvres âmes qui peuplaient le plateau…

Voix-oof (Will): N'achetez pas des potions suspectes à des gens suspects, chers téléspectateurs !


	4. Chapitre trois

_**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous ? Je n'esperais pas autant de retours sur cette fanfic, après le temps qu'il y a eu entre les deux éditions... Mais je suis contente de voir des nouveaux lecteurs et les anciens d'ailleurs ! Merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, je vous adore !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome** _ ~

Ce fut après cette page de pub plutôt mouvementée que le tournage reprit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. HAHAHAHAHA.

Présentateur électrique : On va passer à la première question, d'accord ?

Echo :PREMIERE QUESTION TION TION TION TION TION

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Parfois j'ai honte de faire partie de ce jeu…

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Je trouve ça amusant !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Il est con votre truc là !

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : N'insulte pas mes coéquipiers ou je te renvois en Enfer, TOCARD !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur): Surtout que Frank est un gros nounours mais que parfois il peut faire flipper, alors fais gaffe mec.

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Pourquoi on doit toujours faire des débats pas possibles avant les questions ?

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Parce qu'on est des idiots dans une émission idiote !

Moi (dans les coulisses) : MAIS JE T'EMMERDE !

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Si on peut même plus plaisanter…

Présentateur électrique : C'est bon ? Vous avez tous fait votre petit commentaire ?

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : Pas moi, mais je le garde pour plus tard !

Présentateur électrique : … Quelle bonté… Merci Connor !

Place à la première question, alors ! Je rappelle que n'avez le droit qu'à une seule réponse par équipe, donc pour un jour de votre vie réfléchissez !

Question : A quelle ville actuelle correspond la ville de Constantinople ?

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : CANNES !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : … Cannes ?

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : A quel moment on a discuté de la réponse qu'on voulait donner ?

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : Baaaah… Ca commence par « C » toutes les deux alors…

Présentateur électrique : Bien essayé mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'étais pas si loin que ça !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Genre ?

Présentateur électrique : Genre c'est pas le bon pays, ni le bon continent, ni le même genre mais au moins c'est une ville !

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être un connard, le romain ! Fais gaffe au bungalow 1 quand tu viendras à la colonie !

Présentateur électrique : Merci du conseil.

Et les autres équipes, vous attendez quoi ?

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : C'est difficile de réfléchir !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Reste concentré Léo, c'est la dernière manche !

Présentateur électrique : Dernière manche ? On est qu'à la première question !

Léo et Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : PIERRE FEUILLE CISEAUX !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : PUIIIIITS !

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Le « puits » c'est interdit il me semble.

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : C'est une bonne guerrière cette Nyssa…

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : PUTE ! J'AI JAMAIS AIME LES CONNARDS QUI ARRIVENT AVEC LEUR PUITS DE MERDE LA, NOYEZ-VOUS BANDE DE TRICHEURS !

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Je suis assez d'accord avec Carlie, c'est assez fourbe quand même.

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Je te pensais pas comme ça Nyssa… Choqué, déçu, froissé, brûlé, désabusé, déshabillé etc etc

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Ce sont les dures lois de la vie mon enfant. Notre réponse est donc Alexandrie !

Connor et Travis (team Robin des Bois) : ALEXANDRAAA !

Voix-off (Will) : Si vous ne voulez pas que mon père s'en mêle, vous devriez vous taire dès maintenant !

Apollon (dans le public musicalement beau) : Je peux vous pousser la chansonnette si vous voulez et…

L'univers entier, d'une seule et même voix : NON !

Présentateur électrique : C'est qu'on est déjà un peu en retard, en plus la réponse des Héphaïstos n'était pas bonne. Donc les Arès, on vous attend !

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Pourquoi on s'appelle les « Arès » alors que y'a deux romains et une grecque ?

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : C'est vrai que ça n'a aucun sens, Reyna n'est même pas notre demi-sœur !

Production (dans les coulisses) : On voulait la caser quelque part alors, TADAAAAA !

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Wow. Merci. Youhou.

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline): C'EST ISTANBUL !

Annabeth (dans le public sage) : Comment tu sais ça Clarisse ?

Percy (sous l'océan) : Alors elle était intelligente depuis le début ?

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire !

Thalia (entre le public VIP et le public interdit aux hommes) : Peut-être qu'elle passe trop de temps avec Annabeth…

Drew (dans le public chéri) : Une nouvelle histoire d'amour ?

Annabeth (dans le public sage) : Mais arrête de voir de l'amour partout Drew !

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : Je vais vous exploser la tête, bande de TOCARDS ! FERMEZ LA OU JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE REGRETTER !

Présentateur électrique : Mine de rien c'était la bonne réponse, donc la team Culcul la Praline remporte un point et passe en tête ! Applaudissons-les !

Public : Clap clap clap

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Bravo Clarisse ! C'est –

? : Excusez-moi d'être arrivée en retard ! Vous avez déjà commencé ?

Présentateur électrique : Tout plaquer et devenir un oursin.

Percy (sous l'océan) : Les oursins ça pique.

Poséidon (sous l'océan) : On peut toujours s'arranger, mon cher neveu.

Zeus (dans le public VIP) : NE TOUCHE PAS MON FILS !

Poséidon (sous l'océan) : C'était une blague mon frère, une petite taquinerie.

Hadès (dans la force obscure du public) : Y'a un problème avec l'humour dans la famille.

Héra (dans le public fidèle) : Ce n'est pas le seul problème.

Présentateur électrique : Dame Héra ?

Annabeth (dans le public sage) : Et merde ! La dame aux vaches est venue !

? : Vous avez commencé ou pas, alors ? Je ne pensais pas être aussi en retard


	5. Late, sorry, chapitre 4

**_Hello ! Comment ça va ? Désolée du retard, j'ai eu des petits problèmes techniques, et je n'étais pas chez moi donc je n'ai pas pu poster. Vous êtes tous curieux de savoir qui va rejoindre le jeu, pas vrai ? J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et que j'aurais aimé voir un peu plus développé alors je l'utilise ici ~ J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !_**

 ** _PS: Si vous lisez mes autres fanfics en cours comme 21 choses qu'un demi-dieu n'a pas le droit de faire, 21 choses qu'un pays n'a PAS le droit de faire et correspondance entre demi-dieux, je reprends mon rythme normal de postes à partir de lundi o/_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Nico (dans la force obscure du public) : BIANCA ?!

Présentatrice morte : Bonjour !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Toi aussi tu as eu une autorisation de sortie ?

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : C'est la fête aujourd'hui, et vas-y que je ressuscite tranquillou et tout…

Voix-off (Will) : C'est notre deuxième présentateur, Bianca Di Angelo !

Hadès (dans la force obscure du public) : Je me sentais d'humeur sympathique.

Annabeth (dans le public sage) : C'est toujours les enfants des Trois Grands…

Percy (sous l'océan) : CA SENT LA JALOUSIE PAR ICI ! C'EST PAS BIEN !

Présentateur électrique : Et si on continuait ?

Présentatrice morte : Allons-y ! Bonjour aux participants au passage, j'espère que vous êtes à fond pour passer en finale !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Carrément ! La finale c'est mon objectif !

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : Tu peux toujours courir, sale briquet !

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : J'ai des doutes… c'est une insulte « sale briquet » ?

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Mais ouais ! Reyna, défend ton mec et sa fierté d'allumette !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : JE N'ENTENDS PAS LES RAGEUX !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Laissez-le tranquille ! Il a pas choisi qui il est !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : T'as une façon étrange de le défendre…

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : LALALALALALALALA !

Présentateur électrique : Laissez mon meilleur ami tranquille, d'accord ? Et répondez aux questions à la place !

Présentatrice morte : J'ai la prochaine question d'ailleurs, est-ce que vous êtes prêêêêts ?

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : Tellement d'entrain, ça fait mal au cœur…

Nico (dans la force obscure du public) : La pauvre…

Présentatrice morte : DEUXIEME QUESTIOOOON !

Echo : QUESTION TION TION TION TION TION

Présentatrice morte : Dans le Disney la Petite Sirène, comment s'appelle la méchante ?

Percy (sous l'océan) : ET POURQUOI J'AI PAS EU UNE CETTE QUESTION MOI ?

Présentateur électrique : Ferme-la Perce.

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : OOOOOUH ! Ca utilise le vrai prénom, fais gaffe mec !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Tu peux pas donner une réponse au lieu de faire ce genre de remarques ?

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Parce que tu as cru que je connaissais la réponse peut-être… ?

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : …

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : J'ai honte, mais alors vraiment honte…

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait lui ?

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Je savais la réponse en plus…

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Accouche Luke !

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : Pouuuusse, Luke, pouuusse !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Aaaaahh… je… ça fait trop maaaaal !

Présentateur électrique : Je vais faire tomber mon micro si vous continuez !

Présentatrice morte : C'est du bluff, je l'en empêcherai ! …je crois ?

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : Super Di Angelo, je t'applaudis à deux mains !

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Parce que tu applaudis comment d'habitude ?

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : Choisis ton camp, tocard…

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : C'est la seule insulte que tu as en fait ?

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : Quelqu'un a besoin d'insultes… ? JE SUIS LA MES PETITES PUTES !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Si t'étais en message ça aurait été écrit du genre « Jeu soui las mais peuttiteu pute mdr »

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Je suis presque sûre que y'avait pas de « mdr » dans la version originale…

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Normal, c'était du made in China !

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : OH CETTE INSULTE DIRECTE AU PAYS DE FRANK !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Ah ouais, je me disais bien que j'avais des doutes avec les yeux bridés, le teint jaune, Jackie Chan et tout… !

Présentrice morte : C'est petit d'attaquer sur le pays…

Percy (sous l'océan) : COMME SA BI-

Présentateur électrique : CYCLETTE ! BICYCLETTE !

Poséidon (sous l'océan) : C'EST PAS MON FILS !

Zeus (dans le public VIP) : C'EST MON NEVEU !

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : C'EST MON COUSIN !

Annabeth (dans le public sage) : JE SUIS PLUS AVEC LUI JE RAPPELLE !

Nico (dans la force obscure du public) : MOI NON PLUS!

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Qu'est ce que tu en sais, Percy, tu ne l'as jamais vue…

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : C'est pas faux, c'est pourquoi je propose de demander à Hazel ce qu'elle en pense !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Naaaan, elle est trop pure pour ça !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Moi j'étais innocent aussi, et j'ai presque détruit l'Olympe, tu sais.

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : Une bonne baston si vous voulez mon avis.

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Vous vous entendez parler de la fin du monde ?

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : APOCALYPSE !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : FIN DES HARICOTS !

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : C'EST LA DECADENCEUH !

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : LA COLERE DE DIEU VA S'ABATTRE SUR LA FRANCEUH !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : En attendant j'vous ai tous ni-

Présentatrice morte : -co !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : -tine !

Présentatrice morte : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes … ?

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : C'était pas le jeu ?

Présentateur électrique : En fait le jeu de départ il s'appelle « Questions pour un couillon », vous savez ?

Présentatrice morte : Oh ! Que c'est vulgaire comme nom !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Elle est soooo precious comme on dit !

Nico (dans la force obscure du public) : C'est comme ça que ça s'appelait alors … ?

Présentateur électrique : T'as pas été présentateur toi ?

Moi (dans les coulisses) : Fermez-la ! Vous n'êtes pas pas payés à rien faire !

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Ta phrase est censée avoir un sens ?

Moi (dans les coulisses) : Je sais pas, ta vie elle en a un ?

Connor et Travis (team Robin des Bois) : POPOPO !

 _ **BAM GROS CLASH DANS LA FIGURE DE REYNA ! VOUS ME DETESTEZ ? BAH MOI AUSSI. A samedi prochain ~**_


	6. Jamais à l'heure ce chapitre 5 !

**_Bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez l'air d'être partis en vacances, c'est cool ça ~ Désolée du petit retard, Pokemon Go me pompe du temps et quand ce n'est pas ça c'est que je ne suis pas dans le mood pour écrire. Le problème à n'écrire que des choses marrantes, c'est que quand on se sent mal soi-même c'est impossible d'écrire un truc potable. Alors pour vous offrir le meilleur, je préfère dépasser sur mon calendrier de départ quitte à en impatienter certains. Désolée de ne plus répondre à vos reviews, j'en ai tellement en ce moment que je ne trouve pas le temps de le faire._**

 ** _Merci de me lire et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome qui a vraiment besoin d'un câlin ~_**

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : …

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Dans quel monde tu parles comme ça à ma Reyna ?

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : POUR L'HONNEUR DE LA GUERRE, BATS TOI, ROMAINE !

Présentatrice morte : Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très sympa mais frapper celle qui a développé le jeu…

Présentateur électrique : TUEZ LA ! Que je puisse rentrer au camp.

Moi (dans les coulisses) : Jason ! Mon amour ! Comment peux-tu …

Percy (sous l'océan) : Wow wow wow, ton amour ?

?: JE VOUS RAMENE UN NOUVEAU JOUEUUUUUR ! Pour la team Héphaïstos.

Jake (un homme blessé par la vie) : J'ai été kidnappé par cette folle !

Nina (effets spéciaux/éclairage) : Je l'ai trouvé qui trainait à la colonie, alors je l'ai ramené !

Lou Ellen (dans le public magique) : Nina ! C'est toi qui t'occupe de tous les effets spéciaux alors ? JE SUIS FIERE DE TOI MA SŒUR !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : En attendant elle a kidnappé Jake, et t'es fière d'elle ?

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Les enfants d'Hécate sont étranges, je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois…

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Attendez j'ai un doute, qui s'occupe du son ?

Marie (DJette des Dieux) : C'est mon poste depuis toujours, le salaire inexistant est super. Je me plains pas.

Apollon (dans le public musical) : C'EST MA FILLE ! ELLE MET DU BON SON QUI ENVOIE GRAVE !

Zeus (dans le public VIP) : Il fait sa crise d'adolescence, il faut l'excuser.

Présentateur électrique : J'oublierai presque que je suis plus jeune que lui parfois…

Percy (sous l'océan) : Fermez la ! Je parlais d'un truc important là !

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : C'est sûr que savoir si ton prochain pcf est couple est important…

Présentatrice morte : Pcf ?

Hazel (dans la force obscure du public) : J'allais demander la même chose !

Nina (effets spéciaux/éclairage) : Vous savez comment on fait les bébés les filles ?

Marie (DJette des Dieux) : ATTENDS ! JE VAIS METTRE UNE MUSIQUE QUI CORRESPOND BIEN !

Et l'hymne de « Questions pour un couillon » s'éleva sur le plateau.

Marie (DJette des Dieux) : MICHEL FOREVER TONIIIIGHT !

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Pour parler de reproduction c'est pas la meilleure des chansons n'empêche…

Voix-off (Will) : TU CRITIQUES LE CHOIX D'UNE FILLE D'APOLLON ?

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : Laisse, il a été pris d'un petit doute. On juge pas son choix, bien sûr que non.

Nico (dans la force obscure du public) : Will qui s'énerve… On aura tout vu.

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : T'aimes ça, Nico ?

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Bien sûr qu'il aime ça Nico !

Jake (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Finalement je vais rester, ça à l'air cool !

Moi (dans les coulisses) : OH MES DIEUX ! C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QU'ON DIT CA DE MON EMISSION !

Annabeth (dans le public sage) : On se demande pourquoi on le dit pas souvent hein…

Piper (dans le public chéri) : Tu as l'air d'en avoir complètement marre… Comme moi !

Thalia (dans le public VIP) : Moi aussi…

Des tas d'autres « moi aussi ! » s'élevèrent dans le public, signe de l'ennui général.

Présentatrice morte : Bon tout le monde, on se concentre s'il vous plait !

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Elle est mignonne.

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : Je crois qu'elle est sérieuse…

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Vraiment ?

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : Même en chuchotant et en mettant la main devant la bouche on vous entend.

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : Ah ouais ? Et tu fais comment ?

Voix-off (Will) : Vos micros, Connor.

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Mince ! C'est une erreur technique ! LA TEAM ROBIN DES BOIS UTILISE FUITE !

Léo (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Bah si vite ! UN SALAMECHE SAUVAGE VIENT D'APPARAITRE !

Travis (team Robin des Bois) : Quoi ?! On était même pas dans les hautes herbes !

Jake (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Vous faites un combat de Pokémon géant ? TROP COOL !

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : Pokémon ? Je collectionne les cartes !

Clarisse (team Culcul la Praline) : J'y jouais quand j'étais petite, j'aimais bien tabasser les idiots qui faisaient les malins face à mon Salamèche !

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Clarisse étant petite… Flippant !

De la fumée violette envahit le plateau.

Présentateur électrique : Et c'est reparti…

Marie (DJette des Dieux) : Je peux vous mettre une musique un peu douce si vous voulez !

Reyna (team Culcul la Praline) : On est pas à un bal de promo !

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : Levez la main si vous êtes les paumés qui vont au dit bal de promo en rendez-vous avec eux-mêmes !

Seule la main de Carlie se leva.

Luke (team Robin des Bois) : Regardez moi cette cassos… Tu te trouveras jamais de mec…

Présentatrice morte : Pauvre Carlie…

Nina (effets spéciaux/éclairage) : Désolée pour la fumée, c'était moi !

Carlie (dans le public VIP) : RIEN A BATTRE JE SUIS LESBIENNE !

Lacy (dans le public chéri) : JE LE SAVAIS ! Je suis une femme riche, faites passer la monnaie.

Drew (dans le public chéri) : Et mince, je pensais pas qu'elle oserait faire son coming out…

Magnus (dans le public asgardien) : J'aime bien votre délire, le jeu interactif avec le public !

Percy (sous l'océan) : OH MES DIEUX, C'EST MON ENNEMI JURE QUI SE PRESENTE EN CES LIEUX ?!

Frank (team Culcul la Praline) : C'est qui lui encore ?

Jake (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Laisse tomber, y'a trop de gens dans le monde pour tous les connaître.

Présentateur électrique : C'est l'ennemi juré de Percy qui est dans une partie inexplorée du public.

Nyssa (team Bob le Bricoleur) : Il est grand ce public !

Connor (team Robin des Bois) : Plus pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas …


End file.
